The Eye of Merlin
by mauripendragon
Summary: In a time of great peril and at a crossroads, Harry Potter will have to decide which way turns to his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my property. He belongs to J. K. Rowling and the people who publish the books and make the movies (but probably to J. K. Rowling first and foremost, since she came up with the whole idea). I'm writing this purely for my own amusement and not for material gain.

Harry really sat contemplating his awful year. In all actuality it would probably have been more accurate to say that his year had been horrid, all things considered. He pondered how he could have slacked off so badly at his studies. All those years ago when he received his letter, was he not elated and a chance at a new beginning? Was he not proud of his parents having heard multiple times how smart they had been? Did he not wish to too make them proud and follow in their footsteps? Once again Harry sighed, just thinking of how if he had been more studious, maybe, he would not feel so inept at the task that he faced ahead. Oh how Harry loathed this whole horocrux burden he was currently saddled with. With a heavy heart he voiced his insecurities to his only true companion his owl.

"I have no idea where to look or how to find a horocrux. How will I go about knowing what the items are, or their locations? Argggg I am not Dumbledore I can't feel magical traps, am abysmal with potions or even know which potion is which by just looking at them. I have to thank Snape for that though. He couldn't teach a frog to croak if his life depended on it."

In retrospect it probably wasn't the smartest thing, to well in one's insecurities, but what is a young boy to do facing hardships that would crumble a man yet alone a boy. Now that young Harry had started letting out his fears, it was as if a dam broke in his mind, and he could not stop himself.

"I will never be able to defeat Voldemort let alone his Death eaters. While I may be able to hold my own against anyone in our school facing his inner circle will be next to impossible. I hate snape with all my heart but he taught me something. Oh yes he did, he taught me that I have been lucky all this time. I couldn't take on Snape even when his back was turned to me. What good am I when I can't take out one opponent with their back against myself? I am an ordinary child compared to all of them."

All these morbid thoughts starting running through his head, in which he was fairly certain, he would not live to see his eighteenth birthday, without his trusted mentor to rely on. These thoughts of death and loneliness brought an overwhelming sense of sadness, which flooded Harry's mind and heart. As an outside observer the only indication that this young man was having a nervous breakdown was the slight narrowing of his green eyes and a thin curtain of mist that developed around his eyes.

As Harry sat rigid at the windowsill wallowing in self pity, Hedwig stared out the window her eyes narrowing as a majestic phoenix approached in the distance. Said owl being smarter than given credit for and sensing something was about to occur, started hooting, to alert her master and break him out of his depressing thoughts. Sensing the mood in the room said phoenix known to all as Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar, sang a song of harmony lifting Harry's spirits and announcing his presence. With all the tact that Harry possessed being none he asked the first thing which came to his mind "Fawkes what are you doing here?" Said phoenix not wishing to delay in his last assignment left to him by his master, merely left a parchment and an intricate item, before flashing away from the human realm. Little did anyone know especially Harry, that another worthy master would not descend this earth for the next millennium. Being such rare creatures not much was known of them and how fortunate it was to even be in their presence.

Slowly Harry approached the parchment wondering what could possibly be written on it by Dumbledore, as he had no doubt it was from him. As he slowly opened it he noticed that his hands were sweaty in anticipation and was already starting to dampen said parchment. While he unfolded the letter he resolved himself for any number of possibilities.

Dear Harry

I write to you knowing that this letter will find you in distress and sadness. It is with a heavy heart that I must add to this burden. The only consolation I can offer is that knowing the truth is invigorating. Yet I doubt you will share that opinion with me by the end of this letter. I fear I have dawdled enough and must confront you about a great lie that you have been led to belief. When a wizard or witch turns seventeen and hits there majority our greatest secret is revealed by magic herself. On your seventeenth birthday magic will unleash your power, and depending on your ancestors will give you and in depth understanding of your rank, in certain aspects of magic. While purebloods are not stronger then muggleborns, our blood carries powers which muggleborns simply cannot ascertain. Powers such as Parselmouth which I am sure you understand. Our blood also carries affinities for certain magic's though, and our brains will unravel faster, letting us learn magic at a faster rate. While your friend Hermione is at the top of her class, I fear this year you will have to be more delicate with her, as she will be surpassed in her classes. This I do not say lightly but it is certainly the truth.

This though is only the first revelation I share with you on this evening. I must also impose another truth far worse. While you may on a subconscious level know this, magic is sentient. It ranks all of us in all fields and proudly presents our rank on our right shoulder, as long as you have reached journeyman status. There are different levels of skill when ranked. I will endeavor to give you the short version in this letter and to buy **The Truth Revealed** by Henry Godric Moor if you are still interested in learning more. Knowing the basic concepts of magic up to what magic deems ten percent of the subject matter, qualifies you, as a student. From ten percent to twenty five percent you are ranked an apprentice. As you move up from this level, all wizards and witches over the age of seventeen will see a mark, indicating your skill level, and thus determining your field of expertise. After this level though, expertise has nothing to do with subject matter but instead it involves intent, and the connection a wizard or witch shares with magic. It is sad to admit but alas no muggleborns will get past this level. It is also the reason most muggleborns abandon our world once finding out. To truly understand this you will have to wait until your birthday in order to see and feel for yourself. Let me just state that muggleborns marrying into our bloodlines is a positive one. It allows for our blood to be rejuvenated, since it is only connected to magic through one ancestor's lineage of usage. Our magic does not decrease by intermarrying it actually amplifies, as two dominant bloods are not fighting over one's body, to see which one prevails. Instead one set of powers is set free to dominate and amplify your magic.

Let us get back to the subject matter, as I seem to have diverged from the ranks. From twenty five percent until fifty percent you will be ranked as a journeyman. Barely ten percent of our population has reached this level of expertise nowadays. This demonstrates how we as wizards and witches are letting our magic corrode by being lazy unfortunately. From fifty percent until seventy five percent you are considered a Master and as you can see the reason we are very fortunate to have professor Snape teaching for us. When this occurs a fidelus spell is enforced not letting anyone under seventeen see your rank in your fields of expertise. For those rare few individuals who reach a higher level of understanding they are referred to as grand masters or mages. I can safely boast of being a grand master in two areas and a master in another three. Now you might be pondering why I tell you all this now instead of letting you wait until you learn this on your own. The answer is simple yet disheartening. At this present moment in time you are just not equipped with enough knowledge to make a significant contribution to this war. I have made a grave error in allowing for your happiness over that of preparing you for this war. In my defense youth in all of its glory defines who you become as a man. I am proud of whom you became, and now I hope you allow me to meddle with your life one last time. For if I do not meddle I fear witches and wizards will lose hope once they gaze upon you, and see that you have no level of expertise to rely on. A certain trinket should have arrived with this letter. It is our most precious resource which my family has guarded for over 800 years The Eye of Merlin. With said trinket we are allowed to live two youths, and it is always the reason we Dumbledore's are seen as prodigies. I bestow this power upon you in hopes to fix my wrongs over you, as well as hopefully aligning a better future for England. To use it you must sacrifice that which you hold most dear to you and in return your body will be transported ten years into the past. Under no circumstance use it before your eighteenth birthday young Harry. By now you have realized the dilemma and the true reason you will be mad at me. I ask you to hide yourself in my ancestor's home for the next year, until which time you will be propelled backwards in time ten years. I realize what I ask of you but life is never easy. If you throw caution to the wind then there is a chance that we will be thwarted. To reach my ancestor home you must journey to Gringotts and they will know what to do from there. I bid you a farewell young Harry for to the educated mind death is but the next great adventure."

After finishing the letter Harry now knew that there was no choice to be made, for his life was still being planned out for him. The empty feeling of leaving his friends and loved ones behind was overpowering. In the end though he knew in his heart he would follow through on Dumbledore's plan. Looking at his companion Harry states "Hedwig girl get ready for some traveling, as it seems it is time for us to embrace our role in society."

End of chapter one

please let me know what you guys thought. Looking for a beta as well so all those who wish to apply for the job let me know. thanks


	2. The old goblin and the truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not my property. He belongs to J. K. Rowling and the people who publish the books and make the movies (but probably to J. K. Rowling first and foremost, since she came up with the whole idea). I'm writing this purely for my own amusement and not for material gain.

As Harry Potter slowly walked down the warn cobbled path that has been in use for over a thousand years, he couldn't help but notice the despair of Diagon Alley. It had once been vibrant and energetic. Now it seemed to scream mistrust, and hopelessness. Shadows crept over boarded store fronts and fellow magical brethren walking in the alley. It seemed to Harry as though magic itself felt the darkness coming. Magic was foreshadowing the future to all the residents of the magical community. Was the professor right was magic sentient? It seemed like a question sure to be pondered in the future. For now though Harry shook the thought from his mind his only purpose was making it to the relative safety of Gringrotts Wizarding Bank.

As he stepped foot into the bank Harry located the first available goblin and walked up to it. Now most would think to be courteous but alas you would be mistaken. Goblins respected only power, money, and intellect. It was a lesson Harry had yet to fully understand based on his nature, but that his best bloke friend Ron Weasley, had told him in passing this past school year.

"Umm excuse me I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore stating to seek your help in certain matters" said Harry.

The goblin sitting on his stool sneered down his long crooked nose at this simpleton that passed for a human. "Let me see the note" stated the unnamed Goblin in a tone of voice that spoke volumes of his opinion of this matter.

Harry thinking he had done something wrong to upset this creature did as was told without comment. Had he understood the culture of these beings, he would have gained respect if not an ally.

"You must have the brain of a nipper or else you are a plank" stated the unnamed Goblin. Seeing Harry turning the shade of a tomato made the goblin smile at the pitiful human even more. Speaking very slowly now considering Harry a nincompoop the unnamed goblin said "go to your account manager and have this matter resolved". "Before you ask" the unnamed Goblin barked "Griphook! Take this flim-flam to see Master Goblin Paro NOW"!

Griphook being so nervous just bobbed his head up and down before running off down one of the many side isles. Harry not knowing what to do, but deciding staying here with this unsavory barmy goblin, was unhealthy to his ego, turned and followed Griphook. After a few minutes of speed walking and keeping an eye out for the dodgy goblin, Harry was able to catch up to Griphook. That is when Harry noticed that the reason he caught up was because Griphook had stopped in front of a rickety door with a goblin guard at each side. As Harry inspected his surroundings he noticed that in the middle of said decrepit door was a magnificent shield depicting his family's coat of arms.

Harry was delighted to see his family's coat of arms up close. He itched to run up to it and inspect every nook and corner of it, but felt to do so would be to squander more respect from the goblin nation. Harry already felt as though he was disliked but still couldn't understand why. That didn't mean that he Harry had not learned his history of his own family. Too accuse him of such would be blasphemy. Harry had of course learned of it through Hermione, yet he had never seen it in person. It was but another thing to be mad about, since it was kept hidden from him, by Dumbledore until this past year. Harry though had memorized the description of it, from the history books in Hogwarts library. He was positive this coat of arms was his families, and it brought a smile to his face knowing a part of his ancestors was still known to the world.

Slowly the door opened and Harry unglued his eyes from the golden griffin sitting on top of a knight's helmet of his coat of arms and walked inside the barely lit chamber. As soon as Harry stepped inside the torches on the side of the chamber flickered to life. A slow dread began to fill Harry as he realized he was committing himself to years of isolations within the next few minutes. Harry tried to breathe and relax when he heard a soft spoken voice with a rough edge to it.

"Do sit down instead of standing around like a flippin head case" stated the unidentified goblin.

"Sorry sir Master Goblin Paro I believe" stated Harry.

"I see now why Master Goblin Avaritia showed you no respect even if your ancestors were revered at one time with our nation" stated Master Goblin Paro.

"ummm you have me at a loss" stated Harry.

"You Mr. Potter are uneducated in our ways, and it shows with your meak personality. We the Goblin Nation do not respect weakness and incompetence which you continuously demonstrate. It is the reason Master Goblin Avaritia showed you no respect upstairs at the counter" stated Master Goblin Para in a drawl.

As Para finished his statement Harry associated the goblins as uglier versions of Malfoy. Anger filled Harry at being looked down upon, even after everything he had done and overcome for the Wizarding World. "How dare you call me such things! I will not stand here and be mocked about, because I am uneducated in your culture" screamed Harry! "A culture I might add is always standoffish with us wizards" finished Harry.

After those words for a second Harry could have sworn he saw respect in the old goblins eyes. It passed too quickly to be sure though. Harry was terrified of what would happen do to his loss of temperament. Would he be unable to fulfill Professor Dumbledore's orders? Panic welled in Harry thinking of different scenarios, due to his actions, and ways to rectify his mistakes. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but promptly closed it, remembering the words previously spoken by this git of a goblin.

As Harry awaited with bated breath the old goblin's response said goblin was coolly staring at his counterpart. Instead of being pissed said goblin responded curtly and decisively.

"Mr. Potter while I am appeased by witnessing with my own two eyes, that you do indeed possess some spine and bravado that rumors reaching our doors have spoken about, what I have previously stated stands. You Mr. Potter have completely lost the plot and are shoveling a load of malarkey! Am I to understand that a world which is completely new to you six years ago still stands that way? That we who possess your money and this world's economy are foreign to you? Have you not researched anything? If you have not then whose fault is that? It is not our job to educate you, nor is it our job to cuddle you! Those responsibilities fall upon you Mr. Potter. Instead of goofing off why did you not after second year at the latest take your studies seriously? If the rumors are to be believed by then twice your life was in great peril. No Mr. Potter the blame for the way we treat you and the reason you are here today lies at your feet" stated Master Goblin Para.

Harry stood there in shock realizing the truth to the words uttered. No one besides Snape the greasy git, has even come close to speak so frank to him. Yet as much as Harry wished he could revoke this goblins word he knew otherwise. The question now was how to remedy his relationship with the goblins? For he knew going back would remedy the lack of knowledge thanks to Professor Dumbledore and his families' secret. Finally coming to a decision Harry looked at this old goblins eye and spoke the words that would forever change his life. "You are correct in your assessment Master Goblin Para now it is time I the last of the Potter's, grow up not in years and features which are superficial and not indicators of a person's worth, but in mind and resolve. I wish to hire you as my consultant in these delicate matters so I do not bring shame on my family again."

The old Master Goblin barely nudged his head to accept the words spoken by Harry. It was both a signal that he would help, but a slight that while he Harry may have procured such services, they were not guaranteed eternally. Final judgment on his worth had yet to be determined. For such acts were proven with actions, and not pretty words meant for the sheep, which were gullible enough to be pacified by moving speeches and hype.

"It is wise to listen to advice from those older and more experienced then you in life. You have shown me that you have at least a smidgen of intellect otherwise my words would have fallen on deaf ears. Now you must learn Mr. Potter and show my kinsmen what you have shown me. Otherwise the goblin nation as well as all other nations will not respect you nor listen to you. The hardest lesson in life is learning to lead and making others notice" stated the old goblin.

"I slowly understand and will hopefully exemplify my merits that everyone believes I possess" stated Harry.

"You for now have gained my advice and for the next year I will guide you. We must strive to make you desirable so others may follow you in masses" stated master Goblin Para.

"If I may interrupt Master Goblin Para why not gain magical knowledge with my time?" asked Harry

"I see we might have to do magic such as rituals to enhance your brain, since you fail to grasp the fundamentals" sneered the old goblin. "Let me spell it out for you in learning such arts as deduction of agenda, leadership, analysis of a situation, dedication, magnanimity, humility which I admit you possess to much of, so in this case we will strive to make you more conceded, creativity, openness, fairness, and assertiveness we are making you into a leader. Now you may think you are one but who follows you? The only humans I can think of are school children who will ultimately be fodder for Death Eaters. What will make such reputable men as Alastor Moody, any of the Aurors, or professors for that matter follow you? A mere child no less! The answer is simple Leadership and actions which you do not possess. You from what I have seen shy away from arguments unless insulting those you hold dear. You take insults to yourself as though it is acceptable. You Harry Potter even dress with no self-worth to yourself. Do you deny this" asked the old goblin?

"No" stated Harry after a few seconds of reflection.

"I will finish it off with one last insight Mr. Potter. What good is one man with a wand against an army? Now what good is a man with resolve and a thousand wands at his disposal? Dumbledore understood this. No matter how good he was ultimately alone he would fail. I hope that clears any last foolhardy ideas you may have posed?" asked the Master Goblin.

"Your point has been understood" said a confused yet determined Harry.

"Follow me Mr. Potter for your year of isolation begins now" stated the old goblin.

With that last statement Harry Potter stood ready to embark on a testament of his sanity and fortitude. He would follow Professor Dumbledore's last wishes even if a small part of him yearned for happiness and friendships he was leaving behind.

Sorry for being away for so long. Alas have not been near a computer for the last year. Please review and would appreciate a beta if anyone is interested let me know.


End file.
